Mission Impossible
by HC247
Summary: What do you get when you take finals time at Shiz, one academically-challenged prince, and a studious green girl? A intresting study session. Slight Fiyerba. Written as a celebration of the completion of my own exams.


**So I sat down to write the next part of "Kiss" and this is what came of it. A little something to celebrate the end of finals! Not to worry, the next chapter of "Kiss" is coming soon. I promise. But for now, I hope you enjoy this!"**

* * *

This should have been nothing new to him. After all, he had adapted his 'dancing through life' policy for this very reason. What did he care if he was failing a class or two?

Maybe because he was failing _every_ class

That added to the fact that his parents had threatened to cut off his sizable inheritance if he got kicked out of another school.

School to go south for all he cared.

Money, on the other hand, had a funny way of keeping him motivated.

Perhaps that was why at this very moment, Fiyero was standing outside of his girlfriend's, _well, ex-girlfriend now_, doom room, fist raised to knock on the heavy wooden door.

It was true. Glinda had broken up with him nearly a week ago. Claimed things were moving too quickly and she had needed some space. Once he had gotten over the shock of being the casualty rather than the inciter, he had accepted her decision with little injury and they had parted friends.

In fact, it was Glinda that had arranged this little study date in hopes of a miracle.

"We may not be dating anymore," She had told him one day in the hall. "but I would still hate to see you go."

He had only flashed a charming smile in her direction and replied, "Then one or both of us should starting praying for a miracle."

That was all it had taken. Glinda had cornered him in the hallway two days later, a triumphant smile on her lovely face. "Our problems are over, Fiyero. Elphie's agreed to tutor you."

For once in his short life, the Prince had been completely speechless. Elphaba had agreed to tutor him? She could barely tolerate him!

His relationship, if one could call it that, with Glinda enigmatic roommate never failed to puzzle him. She was unique, to be sure, and it had nothing to do with the color of her skin. She spent more hours locked in her room than Fiyero thought could possibly be healthy. It seemed like she genuinely cared for a select few, yet always seemed to have a biting reply for anything that was brought to light.

Even as he stood outside her door, he wasn't quite sure why she had agreed to do this. Glinda had to be paying her off in one way or another. Why else would she submit her time willingly to what she called 'the epitome of arrogance".

What did it matter anyway. She was the only chance in Oz he had at passing Dr. Dillamond's final and he wasn't about to lose his inheritance over a silly exam.

Squaring his shoulders, Fiyero raised his hand to the wood and solidly rapped it three times. _Let the fun begin._

* * *

_Why did I agree to this?_

Elphaba groaned when she heard the piercing knock on the door of her dorm. Why did Glinda have to pick today to go into town? Placing the heavy book she had been reading aside, the green girl slipped off of her bed and went to answer the door.

She knew perfectly well who was waiting on the other side and for a single moment, her hand stilled on the knob. What did she care if Fiyero passed his exams or not? What was it to her if he were expelled. After all, it was his own fault for slacking off. From what she had heard, this was far from the first time it had happened to him. You'd think the boy would learn for Oz's sake!

_Be honest. You don't want to see him go._

The thought stopped her dead in her tracks. Where had that come from? In her limited encounters with Fiyero, she had found him to be self-absorbed, conceited, and shallow. Certainly not someone with whom she would choose to keep company with. She had put up with him for the sole sake of his connection to Glinda, but even that was over now.

_Just get through today and you'll won't own anything to either of them._

Using the minimal comfort of that thought, she grasped the handle and opened the door to see him leaning causally against the frame. "What took you so long?"

It took everything within her to keep from slapping the incessant smirk from his face. "I was studying," She supplied as he brushed past her. "Not that you would even know what it is."

"And that would be why I'm here." Taking a seat in her desk chair, he propped his feet up on the desk and lifted his hands. "Work you magic, Miss Elphaba. I'm all yours."

_Lucky me. _"Where's your book?"

He looked confused. 'What book?"

She stared in disbelief. _You have got to be kidding me_. Returning to her bed, she lifted the book for his inspection. "Your Life Studies textbook. The one we've had all semester?"

He squinted, then shrugged. "Oh, that? Never bothered with it. Seemed rather dull to be honest."

Resisting the urge to beat him over the head with it, Elphaba only turned and dropped the book into his lap. "Here," she said as she moved to Glinda's side of the room, ignoring his grunt as the weight of the book caused his feet to fall from their resting place. "Use mine. I'm sure Glinda won't mind if I borrow hers."

Fiyero regarded her with a careful gaze. "Remind me to stay off of your bad side."

She ignored his comment and took a seat next to him. "Why don't we start with the great drought. Why effect did it have on the Animals?"

"You don't waste any time, do you?" he murmured as he opened the book to the page she had indicated.

"It's called studying."

The Prince met her gaze, then turned his eyes to the page. "Alright, the great drought….not in here." he snapped the book shut. "What's the answer?"

Elphaba said nothing, only reached around him to open the book once more. "It's in there. You have to actually read the material."

He made a face as he stared at the offending item in front of him. "Couldn't they at least make it a bit more exciting."

She shook her head. "Fiyero, it's Life Science, not an adventure novel." She cast him a glance over her glasses. "Although I bet you've never read one of those either."

"Now wait just a clock-tick." He scooted his chair back so that he could fully face her. "I never said I hated reading in general. You must think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No, not really stupid," she said half-heartedly. "You just don't apply yourself."

"Well, excuse me for caring about something other than boring facts and ancient dates!"

She was on her feet in an instant. "Those 'boring facts and ancient dates' as you call them happen to be important! Without them, we don't know who we are or where we came from."

"Maybe you don't" He rose to meet her, nose to nose. "I, however, do. I'm part of a long and proud line of Vinkun royalty and-"

"And you won't have the first clue about your history if you never learn it," she finished, a triumphant smile crossing her face at the verbal victory. Her smile quickly faded when she became aware of his close proximity. Her eyes snapped up to meet his and for a slight moment, time seemed to freeze. Something sparked in the air around them, neither quite sure what it was or how to handle it.

Finally, Fiyero averted his gaze and turned toward the desk. "So the great drought…"

"Right." She returned to her seat, glad for the distance between them. "Start here and read until you find the answer."

So it went for the next few hours. Elphaba asked and Fiyero read. Every so often, the green girl would sneak a glance at the Prince arched over the book, his brow furrowed his concentration and think just how disappointing it would be to see him go.

* * *

"Elphaba! Wait up!"

Tucking a strand of ebony hair behind her ear, the green girl turned to see Fiyero jogging in her direction. She felt a smile cross her face as he slowed to a stop in front of her. "Master Tiggular," she acknowledged. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Grinning like a school boy, he held up a paper for her inspection. "I passed! I passed and it was all because of you!" Before she could react, she was in his arms and he was hugging her as if his life depended on it.

Not used to this sort of contact from him, Elphaba awkwardly patted his back before he released her. 'That's wonderful news," she smiled at his excitement. "I take it that this means we'll be seeing you next semester?"

"You can count on it," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Elphaba. I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to help me," He scoffed. "Let's face it, I'm not exactly a quick study."

She shook her head. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Fiyero. You are smart. All I did was show you how to bring it out."

He met her gaze. "Well, whatever the case may be, thank you." And then he bent to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "See you in the spring." With that he walked away, leaving the green girl to stare after him.

Elphaba stood rooted to the ground, a hand stilled where his lips had been. _What just happened? _But then she smiled and shook her head. It was just Fiyero being Fiyero. And she would have missed him had he not returned.

"See you in the spring," she whispered.


End file.
